


More Than A Winter's Chill

by hecatesbrat



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hecatesbrat/pseuds/hecatesbrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tseng's at Icicle Inn with file info fresh in his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than A Winter's Chill

He exhaled and watched the air turn his breath to whisper smoke in front of his face, curling away from him.

The house was gutted long ago, skeletal and empty now, a husk long discarded in the frozen north. 

He read the files and knew what transpired here and for a moment, when the wind whipped his hair about, Tseng was certain that he could hear a mother's pleading scream and a child's sob. 

His eyes glanced at the house and he pushed the intruding thoughts away. When he exhaled this time, it's more than a winter shiver he has.


End file.
